Survivalist
The Survivalist is a new perk available in Killing Floor 2. They are a jack-of-all-trades class that can utilize any weaponry. They were the tenth and final perk added to the game. Starting Loadout * Random Starting Weapon * HE Grenade x2 (Replaced by Medic Grenade or Molotov Cocktail at Level 15) * Gore Shiv (formerly the Machete) * 9mm Pistol * HMTech Healer * Welder The Survivalist begins the match with a Random Tier 1 Weapon. Additionally, they use the Commando's HE Grenade until Level 15, at which time their Skill Choice will replace it with either the Field Medic's Healing Grenade, or the Firebug's Molotov Cocktail. XP Objectives * Dealing damage with any weapon * Killing Clots with any weapon The Survivalist is unique in that no other class can earn XP for it (unless they use the Freezethrower or the Gore Shiv), and it cannot earn primary XP for any other class. It can however earn XP for other classes by completing their secondary objectives (ie. getting Headshots with Sharpshooter weapons will still get XP for the Sharpshooter, but dealing damage with Sharpshooter weapons will not). Note that the only way for another Perk to use the Gore Shiv is to start the match as the Survivalist and then switch Perks, as your knife doesn't automatically change like your grenades do. XP is not awarded until an enemy dies. No matter how much you contributed, as long as you hit it once you will get the full experience value. Perk Bonuses Always Active * Heavy Body Armor: Armor must be depleted before suffering Health Damage (except from Sonic Attacks) Per Level * Weapon Damge: 0.6% per Level * Global Damage Resistance: 1% per Level * Extra Body Armor: 1% per Level * Zed Time Reload Speed: +3% per Level At Level 25 * Weapon Damage: +15% * Global Damage Resistance: 25% * Extra Body Armor: +25% * Zed Time Reload Speed: +75% Perk Skills Every five levels, you are able to pick one of the available skills from that group. Level 5: Weapon Handling * Tactical Reload: Increase reload speed with Commando, Gunslinger, and SWAT weapons. * Heavy Weapons Training: Increase reload speed with Demolitionist, Sharpshooter, and Support weapons. Level 10: Survival Techniques * Medic Training: Increase potency of all your healing by 20% and decrease cooldown of your syringe and healing darts by 25%. * Melee Expert: Increase melee attack speed by 15%, inflict 10% more damage, and move 25% faster when using any melee weapon. Level 15: Equipment * Ammo Vest: Carry up to 15% more ammo for all weapons and your grenade becomes a Medic Grenade. * Weapon Harness: Increase carrying capacity by 5 and your grenade becomes a Molotov Cocktail. Level 20: Destruction * Spontaneous Zed-plosion: Zeds you kill have a 20% chance to explode, damaging and knocking down nearby zeds. * Make Things Go Boom: Increase area of effect of all Explosives by 25%. Level 25: Specialist Training * ZED TIME - Madman: During Zed Time, all your weapons shoot 3x faster. * ZED TIME - Lockdown: During Zed Time, the power of all incapacitation methods are increased 200% for all weapons. Perk Weapons Standard Gear * Knife: Gore Shiv * Grenade: HE Grenade (replaced by Medic Grenade or Molotov Cocktail at Level 15) Tier 3 * Freezethrower Tier 5 * Killerwatt Cross-Perk Weapons * EVERYTHING Trivia * Almost every character in the game has a wide variety of favorite weapons that belong to the different perks hence every player might be considered as a team's Survivalist. However some characters like Ana Larive and Hayato Tanaka are heavily twisted on only few types of the weapons which likely gives them a specific roles. Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2||true Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Perks